Kalikari's Magic
by ThisMudbloodChasesFairyTails
Summary: Lucy travels alone to find herself and her path in life. What she finds are three handsome men, a pregnancy and lots of heartache. Raising her daughter all alone, she is unexpectedly reunited with those three men for her daughter's wedding. When will poor Lucy catch a break? [NaLu] with some LaxLu, LoLu, [Laxana] and [LoRies].
1. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Chapter 1: Leaving on a Jet Plane

 **Disclaimer:** **This is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, as they all belong to Hiro Mashima. The contents of the story are based entirely on the plots of Mamma Mia! and Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again! with spins and twists of my own, which are still old hat/cliche! Please enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Lucy stood staring up at the escalator, messenger bag in hand, and her two best friends, Aries and Cana, at her side. "I guess this is it, girls," Lucy sighed out. She was terrified to leave the two girls who she had grown with and was so close to. She looked back at Aries, who had tears in her eyes and trembling lips, and squealed before hugging her, "Don't cry, love! We'll see each other soon enough," before quickly grabbing Cana's hand and backing away towards the escalator, slowly letting Cana's fingers slip from her own.

Aries started blubbering at this point, face almost as pink as her hair from the exertion, so Cana pulled the pinkette to her side. "Good luck, Lu! Do everything I would do!" Cana cheered, causing Aries to stop crying for a moment before sobbing intensely, slowly stopping as Lucy's blonde locks disappeared from view. "Come on, girly. Let's get back home. We all left a mess last night."

"Cana, all those bottles are yours, you lush!" Aries stammered out, shocked.

"What can I say? What's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours!"

"That's not what that is supposed to mean!'

* * *

Lucy walked onto the plane looking for a seat. She looked at her ticket to triple check, "17A," she muttered quietly to herself, scanning the row labels. Seeing her row up ahead, she looked to the window seat to see a tuft of pink hair sticking up. Forgetting herself for a minute, she thought it might be Aries, before frowning and realizing that was impossible. "Ahem, excuse me, sir. I think you're in my seat." The pink-haired man looked up, face minorly embarrassed as he shifted into the middle seat.

"Sorry, miss, I just wanted to look out the window real quick, before I try to fall asleep. I don't really do well on planes and stuff."

She tilted her head to the side and smiled awkwardly, "ooookay," she moved into her seat, crossing his lap and nearly losing her balance. Lucy slipped her bag underneath the seat in front of her and settled back into her chair, looking out the window and seeing the brightly dressed men loading the luggage into the belly of the plane. Sighing, she pulled out her journal and pen case from her carry-on and rummaged through the various writing utensils. Pulling out a purple pen, she began writing in her journal.

 _Dear mom,_

 _I'm finally doing it. I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know IF I'll be back again… I bought a ticket to London, England and I'm letting fate guide me. You would probably be worried if you knew. Try not to though! I made it through the gate and onto the plane all by myself. The biggest problem being this pink-haired idiot…_

"My name is Natsu. But you can call me 'pink-haired idiot' if you like I guess." Natsu chided, smirking.

Without missing a step, Lucy rebutted, "Well it suits you, because only an idiot would be reading over a stranger's shoulder." Glancing over at him, she saw him consider what she was saying, before nodding in defeat, all without losing that maddening smirk on his face.

"Alright, well, blonde-headed hellcat, I'm going to sleep. It was interesting meeting you." Natsu said before closing his eyes and snuggling back into his seat, pulling down his eye cover and crossing his arms. Waving her hand in front of his face, Lucy stared trying to determine if it was safe to start journaling again. Satisfied once she noted the steady rise and fall of his chest, she turned back to her letter.

 _…who was sitting in my seat, and just had the audacity to read this letter over my shoulder. Father would probably blame me, and tell me that it was my fault for writing personal matters in a public place._

 _Anyhow, I'm ready mom. For the world. For the adventure. For whatever might come my way. I just wish you were here with me. But I know you can't come._

 _It's okay that you didn't make it to graduation, either. I know you would have if you could._

 _I love you, mom. Take care of father while I'm away._

 _Lucy XOXO_

Closing her book and leaning back, she focused on the flight attendants explaining the safety measures and the emergency exit routes. She felt the plane start to taxi around the airport, and she started to get anxious. This was the first time she had been on a plane alone. When coming to Harvard, she at least had Cana and Aries with her on the plane. Now she was alone. Not her parents, not her friends, just her. She looked out the window and tried to take a few calming breaths, before feeling something warm and large encompassing her right hand.

Eyes-wide, she looked over to see her fingers intertwined with his own, before shifting her gaze to the irritating man she dealt with earlier. His eyes were looking intensely at her now, a mix of concern and annoyance, "Look, I get real motion sick, so I can't have you panicking cause I gotta fall asleep. Is this your first time on a plane or somethin'?"

Staring into his big dark green eyes, she shook her head no, "Just my first time without someone I know."

His eyes softened, and concern took over completely, "Alright, well you can hold my hand if you get nervous okay? Just don't squeeze too hard or wake me up by hyperventilating again." Pulling down his eye cover with his left hand, he pulled their conjoined hands into his lap along with his right hand.

Lucy was torn, she didn't want to hold this immensely maddening stranger's hand, but she had to admit the contact brought her extreme comfort. She forced her eyes back out the window, as the plane picked up speed. She felt him squeeze her hand in reassurance as the wheels left the round. She squeezed back and watched Boston get smaller and smaller as they started to move away from the port and over the ocean. Feeling queasy with nerves, she forced herself back into her seat, forced her eyes shut and thought of the adventures she was heading towards and concentrated on ignoring on the comfortable warmth her hand was surrounded by.

* * *

When she woke up, she realized she was snuggled into Natsu's chest, his arm around her back and her stomach forced into the armrest between them. Her neck was stiff and her lower back was screaming in agony. The stewardess was walking down the aisle collecting trash and alerting passengers to put their tables up and chairs in an upright position. Embarrassed at their predicament, she none-to-gently forced herself off of Natsu, smacking him awake, "what do you think this is pervert!?" She hissed quietly.

Startled, and quickly becoming nauseous, the poor unsuspecting man started to gag and slumped further into a pile of useless man and spinning stars. Lucy panicked and tried helping him breathe and scrambled to grab her doggy bag from her lunch at the airport for him to wretch into. He crinkled his eyes at her in thanks, before resuming his pathetic behavior. Lucy rubbed his back comfortingly, 'he had held my hand to comfort me, so it's just my paying him back' she thought, excusing her behavior toward him.

Completely focused on him, Lucy didn't even notice the plane hit the tarmac. She only looked up when applause erupted through the plane. Sighing a breath of relief, she looked back at Natsu to see color coming back into his pale face and his breathing slow down, "Are…are you okay now?"

He tried to speak, throat worn out from his wretching, "yeah," he got out scratchily. Lucy handed him her bottle of water, and he gulped down nearly half the bottle. "Like I said, when I'm awake on these things, it's not pretty."

Lucy looked down at her hands folded in her lap, feeling guilty. It's not like he pushed her into his chest. He had clearly been asleep the whole time, because it would have been impossible to miss an episode like that. Frowning she mumbled out an apology, but he just waved her off. "Don't worry about it. We're docked anyways. Have a nice trip or whatever."


	2. She Was a Hotel Detective

Chapter 2: She Was a Hotel Detective!

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, as they all belong to Hiro Mashima. The contents of the story are based entirely on the plots of Mamma Mia! and Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again! with spins and twists of my own, which are still old hat/cliche! Please enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Stepping into the London air, Lucy smiled as she looked around at the bustling foot traffic and cars moving in and out of the loading zones. She took in the smiling faces of people embracing their loved-ones. Feeling a small pang of fear and longing, she forced a smile onto her face. "Courage!" Lucy whispered encouragingly to herself. She walked straight up to a taxi and knocked on the window.

"Care for a ride miss?" the driver asked as he rolled the window down. Lucy nodded and asked that he take her to the cheapest safe motel in the neighborhood. Making polite conversation the whole ride, Lucy took in both the driver and the scenery. She looked at the pale cabbie-driver, he had thin white hair, a golf hat and a worn-out vest. She scrutinized his hands, wrinkled and worn from their days hard at work. She noticed the crows feet around his eyes and hoped this meant that his life was filled with happiness and laughter, and not filled with stress and condescension which caused her father's wrinkles.

Frowning, Lucy tuned into the radio playing in the cab, she recognized the song. It was by ABBA wasn't it?

"I wonder

It's frightening

Leaving now

Is that the right thing?

I wonder

It scares me

But who the hell am I

If I don't even try?

I'm not a coward

Oh no, I'll be strong

One chance in a lifetime"

Lucy couldn't help but feel the song was speaking to her. She'd spend the three days here, before heading to Paris, and then straight to Greece. Fisting her hand around her skirt, she fought back tears. She missed Cana and Aries already. They would have laughed so hard at her antics on the plane. Cana would have been appalled that Lucy didn't try to climb the strange man like a tree, and Aries would be horrified that Lucy held his hand at all. Shaking her head, she sat back and watched London through the window.

The nice cabbie dropped her off at an unassuming-looking place in the middle of a small borough, Redbridge. There were several buildings dedicated to the arts, such as the drama center, the theater and museums. But what Lucy was most thrilled by was the THIRTEEN libraries that called Redbridge their home. Cana had always joked that her only true love affairs were books, and that Lucy finished books quicker than Cana "finished" men. She thanked the cab driver after paying him and gave him a decent tip. Stumbling into the inn, she took stock of the entryway. It seemed like the foyer to an actual person's home, not a hotel? But at the end of the hall there was a desk with keys hung on a wall. Sneaking up to the desk, she rang the bell for service.

She stood there tapping her foot and drawing patterns into the desk for a good two minutes before ringing the bell again. After continuing this trend three or four more times, she glanced around her, hopped the counter, grabbed a key and made her way up to the room indicated with a shiny gold "4" on the front.

Lucy unlocked the door and quickly moved inside of the room, shutting the door very quietly. She dropped her belongings on the floor before throwing herself onto the bed. She looked at the dresser, "I'm not going to be here long enough to warrant unpacking. Maybe I should just take a nap." She walked back down the stairs to be greeted with the still empty front desk. Huffing, Lucy slammed down a note stating that she would be staying two nights, along with forty pounds for the trouble.

After leaving the money, she fled the ho(me)tel and quickly breathed in the new air. Walking around, she found a hole-in-the-wall café that served bangers and mash. She ordered a beer along with it and pulled out her journal again.

 _Dear mom,_

 _I've made it! I've booked a hotel, although I'm not sure you could call it that. It looks like a bed and breakfast at best. But I don't mind. The room is so cute! Its got wood floors, a four poster bed with a maroon canopy and white and tan bedding. There's a vanity in there that reminds me of you. It's lined with gold and has a marble top. I didn't notice a bathroom, so I imagine that the bathrooms are shared. I'm not too worried about that though._

"Hey, girly! Would you like anything else? I'm about to go on break for a bit, but I don't want to leave you hanging.." She looked up and met her waiter's eyes. She was struck dumb for a moment, because he was undeniably attractive. Not able to understand what he was saying, due to being distracted by his perfect teeth and mesmerizing British accent, she stared up at him, head cocked to the side. "Ugh, nevermind, just holler if you need anything."

She watched the tall, lanky man make his way to the back of the restaurant. His looks were dampened by his posture. He slouched a bit, and that definitely drew away from his hazel eyes, hidden behind bulky glasses, and beautiful features. Shaking her head, Lucy smiled at his back, before glancing back down at her journal.

 _Currently, I'm eating dinner at this restaurant named "12". It's pretty awesome, the restaurant is warm, and is decorated a little like what you'd imagine any british pub would look like. Dark wooded counters and tables, with low lighting and tan and red cushioned chairs and booths. It's very comfy, and there's even a fire!_

 _The food itself is delicious. The waiter, Leo I think his name was, suggested bangers and mash, which is basically just delicious sausage, mashed potatoes and some form of gravy. It's really rich, but I think my stomach can handle it!_

 _I miss you mom. I wish you could have taken your trip with me._

 _Take care of dad,_

 _Lucy XOXO_

She looked up from her journal to down the rest of her beer and continue eating her delicious meal. Ordering one beer after the next, Lucy drank until she couldn't feel her hands anymore, let alone her face. Asking for the check, she paid the bill _("BEER COSTS HOW MUCH!?"_ ) and started stumbling back to her hotel, before feeling the distinct motion of falling to the ground, only to be suspended in that position for a decent amount of time.

* * *

Lucy woke up the next day, in her hotel room, wondering how she got nice and tucked into her bed. She held her head as she stumbled down the hall trying to find the bathroom. Walking into a hard surface, she glanced at the ground in front of her and noticed two feet. Two male feet. She then followed those feet up to nicely shaped legs, covered by a towel wrapped loosely around thing hips, which were topped by a toned, wet chest. Realizing she had been ogling the poor man, Lucy quickly glanced up to his face, her own scarlet as a sunset. Only to notice, "…Leo?"

"It's actually Loke," he corrected, chuckling and looking down at her. "My nametag got misprinted at the restaurant, but I haven't cared enough to get it changed. Are you feeling better this morning?"

"In one way yes, but I'm still tripping and my head is pounding now, so in other ways…not so much. How did I get here? Was it you? How did you know I was staying here?" She asked curiously and at rapid fire.

"Uh, one, sorry about that. I'd assume that's from drinking too much. Two and three combined, yes, I brought you here. Four, I recognized the key. This is my parent's bed and breakfast. Although, I didn't know how you checked in, until I saw the cash and note on the counter last night as we walked in. I can't believe I forgot to lock the door in my rush to get out of here for work yesterday."

Squinting up at him, Lucy answered, "I'm not really following, all I know is I have to pee and a shower sounds great. This way to the "loo"?" she asked using air quotes as she said loo. He chuckled again and answered in the affirmative. "Thank God!" She said as she started to make her way down the hallway again, feeling the wall to keep herself going straight. All she could think as she sat down on the toilet was, "Good God, how else could today go wrong?"

* * *

 **Shout out to** zombooka **! Thank you SOOOO much for your review! It was very encouraging!**


	3. She's a Rebel

Chapter 3: She's a Rebel

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, as they all belong to Hiro Mashima. The contents of the story are based entirely on the plots of Mamma Mia! and Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again! with spins and twists of my own, which are still old hat/cliche! Please enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Sitting down on the toilet, Lucy thrust her head into her hands. This hangover was one for the history books. "I need a bath," she sighed to herself, before stripping and fiddling with the knobs. After a few seconds of fruitless efforts, she began to get irritated, "how the ever-living fuck do I get this to turn on?" She started tugging on the shower handle.

* **POPPPP GGRRRSSSHHHHHHHHHHH** *****

"FINALLY!" She exclaimed. The water was pouring out of the spout, upon which she noticed the stopper that forced the water to the shower head. Pulling it upwards she felt the telling signs of the shower running correctly, all over her and the ground behind her, since she hadn't thought to close the curtain. Cursing to herself, she took stock of her situation for the first time since coming in. She hadn't brought in toiletries or a towel or a change of clothes! And to make matters worse, her original clothes were completely soaked in a pile on the floor. She looked over the counter to notice a large black piece of fabric laying across it. "I hope this is what I think it is!"

* * *

Loke didn't think he had heard a woman curse so much in his entire life. Except for maybe Aquarius, but she was on a different level of swearing. He had come back to the door to make sure that she made it to the bathroom okay, and that she hadn't fallen in the toilet or anything, but when he heard the tub running, he realized with rapt fascination that the poor girl hadn't brought anything in with her.

Loke rummaged through the hall closet, finding a large fluffy pink towel and a matching face cloth. Why his mother bought this obnoxious color was beyond him. He then grabbed a set of soap, lotion and hair products from the bottom shelf, arranging the items clearly in front of the door. As he was about to get up and leave, the door swung open, Lucy's head poking out around the door.

The first thing Loke noticed was that her hair was piled up on top of her head in one of the messiest styles he had ever seen in his life. He was sure if Cancer had a chance to see it, he might fall over and die of shock. The next thing was that Lucy was wearing a shirt that fell midway down her thighs and that the shirt looked VERY familiar, in fact he was pretty sure that was the shirt he had worn to bed. And the last, and possibly most important thing was that as he kneeled before her, even as short as she was, Loke was treated to an almost unrestricted view up her… or rather his… shirt. And oh dear god, she wasn't wearing underwear. What was wrong with this woman!?

Loke fell back in shock and embarrassment. Less about actually falling on his ass, and entirely about what he should have been caught doing, but Lucy too caught up in her hangover and shower predicament only noticed him falling over and the assortment on the floor in front of the bathroom. Blushing intensely and smiling gratefully, she gathered the items into her arms before disappearing behind the door once more and closing it behind her with her foot.

Assuming the ordeal was over, he held his right hand in a fist to his chest, attempting to calm his rapidly beating heart and prevent the imminent erection. The poor shocked man closed his eyes and took a calming breath before hearing the cursed door opening once more.

* * *

"Thank you," she squeaked out quickly, before meeting his eyes and blushing darker than she'd ever done before. Slamming the door shut, Lucy leaned back against it. "Ughhhhhh," she groaned into her hand. Not only was she forgetful, she had horrible timing. She got blind-drunk last night, because of which he had to take her home. Then she stupidly started a shower without preparing for it. And worst of all, she had absolutely checked out his mouth-watering body earlier that morning. She would be lying if she said she hadn't wanted to lap up the water droplets running down his chest.

Mortified, she jumped into the shower and tried to wash away the horrible memory of seeing his surprise as she threw open the door. She started humming to herself and lathered up her hands with soap. She scrubbed as hard as she could, trying to rid herself of the embarrassment., "hmm mm have met mm mmmmm mm ma similar way… The history book on the shelf, is always repeating itself. Waterloo I was defeated, you won the war. Hmmhmmhmm promise to love you for ever more, Waterloo couldn't escape if I wanted to, Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you." She mixed her humming and singing and quickly became distracted.

Feeling the water cascade down her body, she felt her tense muscles and shame rinse away. She wrapped the fluffy pink towel around her body tightly. Lucy gathered the rest of her belongings, including her sopping clothing and the black shirt she had borrowed before quickly running to her room, without incident. She hung her wet clothes in the window, threw on a loose half-blouse and a flowery skirt with white thigh high tights and slip-on vans. She wasn't huge on make-up, but she did slap on a little blush, shape her eyebrows and dab a bit of mascara on. Today was going to be a beautiful day, filled with new sights and books and food.

* * *

Locking up her room, Lucy skipped down the stairs, her flowy blouse bouncing with every step she made. About to run out the front door, she heard someone calling from down the hall. "Are you really going to run out there without some brekkie? I made beans and toast. I'd have made you something nicer, but I'm a waiter not a chef…" Loke rushed out, scratching the back of his neck.

Lucy looked him over, he was wearing jeans, a gray shirt and a leather jacket with charcoal gray cotton lining around the wrists and as a hood. It wasn't the most fashionable thing she'd ever seen, but he looked rather good in it. She realized this was his way of trying to put the awkward situation behind them, and she nodded sweetly. Walking up she took his arm. "Okay, don't think I'm dumb, but what the hell is beans and toast?"

"I assume exactly what it sounds like. It's beans… like canned beans in tomato sauce, with toast?" Loke said laughing lightly.

Scrunching up her nose, Lucy squeaked, "Tomato sauce!? You mean like… spaghetti sauce or like…ketchup?"

"More like the latter of the two, but it's good I promise. Be adventurous! You're in a new country for goodness sakes. What's that phrase? When in Rome, don't burn shit like Nero?"

"It's when in Rome, do as the Romans do!" She chastised, noticing the smirk on his face too late. He had clearly been joking. She shook her head, and smelled a faint scent of burning food. Since he had teased her and his own cooking, she felt like maybe it was her turn, "Well maybe you should take your own advice there, baby Nero, 'cause I smell a fire starting!" She relished in the panicked expression on his face as he imagined little wisps of smoke emerging from the kitchen. Running to the kitchen, he remembered the beans were plated and the toaster had already been unplugged since he had finished cooking. That meant… Oh shit the kettle!

Loke turned to the stove to see the kettle boiling over and the water stains burning to the side of the pot. "Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" He cursed as he turned the stove off.

"Note to self, the boy even burns water." Lucy commented, leaning against the door frame. She shook her head, grabbed a plate and bit into one of the pieces of toast before dipping it in the beans, "I guess that's not so bad…" she mumbled before scarfing down the plate.


	4. Over the Hills and Far Away

Chapter 4: Over the Hills and Far Away

 **Disclaimer:** **This is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, as they all belong to Hiro Mashima. The contents of the story are based entirely on the plots of Mamma Mia! and Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again! with spins and twists of my own, which are still old hat/cliche! Please enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Loke and Lucy worked in comfortable silence as they cleaned the kitchen together. Sighing, Lucy dried off the last dish and moved to stand beside Loke, who was cleaning the mess he had made on the stovetop. "Thank you for breakfast," she said, smiling lightly at him, "also, uh, do you know the best way to get to all the libraries in the neighborhood?"

Loke looked up at her perturbed, "As in, do I know which one is easiest to get to? What do you mean all the libraries?"

"No, I actually mean like… what's the best route to visit all the libraries? Like are they spaced out over town, or in a district or what? I wanted to visit all of them. Literally." Lucy explained, unphased by his reaction.

Loke stared at her shocked, and upon noticing she wasn't toying with him he started frowning. "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"I mean, I'm only asking 'cause you live here! I can't imagine that you've stepped in any of them. Forget I asked." Lucy stomped out of the kitchen towards the front door, fists at her side.

"Aww, Lucy, I didn't mean it like that! I'm just saying you don't look like the type to be bonkers for books, 's'all." Loke rushed out, trying to hide his laughter and failing.

Turning around, Lucy had a frown stuck to her face, but seeing his struggle, she stopped feeling offended. He obviously was just a joker and… "I guess it is odd to want to visit 13 libraries in one day, isn't it?"

"A little," he answered, scratching the back of his neck again, "I could, well I could show you all of them?" I don't work until 6 tonight," he mumbled checking his watch, "It's only half past ten now, so we could see a couple.." he trailed off, looking at his feet rather than at Lucy.

"That'd be great! I'd hate to get lost, and this way I can eat at the restaurant again tonight."

"Please don't drink as much beer." He begged, face full or trepidation.

"I promise I won't!" Lucy giggled as she walked towards the front door, "Well ya comin' or not?"

* * *

Running up the stairs to the first library, Lucy's smile was bigger than Loke had ever seen. He smiled too, shuffling up the stairs with his hands in his pockets. He followed behind her, as she entered the foyer, spinning and taking in the sights. She looked at the ceiling, "My god, everything in this country is beautiful, isn't it?" She stage-whispered to him.

"I mean, I guess, look at me." He joked quietly, thinking she wouldn't hear it. But she did.

Lucy scoffed, "Well there's the self-confidence I knew had to be in there somewhere." She reached for his hand, and pulled him along behind her as she gazed at all the titles on the selves, art on the walls and busts of men and women, whose stories she yearned to know. Loke followed behind her obediently, not quite knowing what to do with his other hand. It looked awkward in his pocket now.

By the time they had finished with the first library, Loke's hands were both solidly in his pocket and it was already 3 PM. "Well, Lucy, it looks like we may only have time for one more today."

"Oh shoot!" Lucy pouted, "Well, I suppose I could come back tomorrow and the next day." Loke smiled thinking of how she was going to be around for a little while longer, when he realized something.

"Hey, uh, Lucy…" he started, once again scraping the back of his neck trying to will away the awkwardness.

"Yeah?" She prompted, eyes curious.

"Uh, I forgot to tell you, I am leaving the day after tomorrow, so the hotel is going to be closed. I can help you find another place if you need?" he offered, eyes cast to the ground.

"Oh! It's alright. I was planning on heading to Paris the day after tomorrow, so I'll be leaving myself. Where are you headed?"

Looking genuinely surprised, Loke stuttered, "I-I-I was he-heading to P-Paris, too! I promise I'm not stalking you or anything." He frantically waved his hands, "It's for school!" She smiled, nodded and then started babbling about how wonderful the library was while they made their way to library number two.

As they walked, Lucy started to fall silent, comfortable just walking with Loke. She started humming unknowingly, after getting too lost in thought.

"Waterloo?" Loke asked, bemused. "You would listen to ABBA," he commented.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Well, clearly, you're the happy-go-lucky, popular music loving type girl."

"What does that even mean? And so what! What kind of music do you like then?"

"I like a lot of American bands actually. Led Zepplin, Aerosmith. I also like stuff from here, Pink Floyd. The Beatles. Stuff like that," Loke shrugged, looking around at the square they were walking through. There were lots of stands with food and baubles.

"Your like rock? Mister quiet-as-a-church-mouse? Really?" she asked. They were passing by a stand with a guitar at the time, so he pulled her over to the kiosk. Strumming the guitars, he picked one up that was tuned.

Without saying anything, he began to play "Over the Hills and Far Away" by Led Zepplin switching between picking and strumming and showing off with his hammer-ons. Lucy pulled her lips taut, nodding in surprise and enjoyment, "Wowwwww Loke, I'd've never guessed!" She began pulling him along, the guitar still in his hand. Seeing this, the owner of the kiosk started hollering obscenities at them. Loke runs back, apologizing profusely and asking the man what it cost.

"It's £17," the shop owner quoted.

"Shite. I've only got a fiver. Lucy, do you got anything?"

"I've only got five pounds as well." She responded frowning.

"Eh, I'll take it for the £10 and that Jonny Rotten t-shirt you got on. My son is a huge fan." The shop keeper relented. Smiling, Lucy shook his hand.

"Deal mister!" Lucy stated enthusiastically. With many protests and his face as red as a tomato, Loke pulled off his shirt, bunched it and handed it over to the man, before quickly zipping his leather jacket all the way up to the top.

"Aww," Lucy goaded, "I was looking forward to staring at your chest a little more," she teased, brushing his hair away from his glasses.

"Stop joshing, you." Loke replied, smirking all the same. He happily carried his guitar, the strap slung over his shoulder and its neck in his hand, "honestly, though. Thanks for the five quid. I'll pay you back when we get to the hotel."

"No worries! Just direct me on dinner again, and help me find the train to Paris!" he snorted then smiled nodding, before falling silent again, "let's ditch the second library and just walk around here, okay?" Lucy suggested before moving off her path to the library and strolling up to several stands.

Loke followed behind her for awhile, explaining what things were and telling the occasional joke. Lucy would nod and laugh at the right time, her eyes lighting up every time without fail.

As the towns church bell struck out 5 PM, the two made their way back to the hotel for Loke to change and drop off his new guitar. Lucy grabbed more money, and then the two made their way into the restaurant.

* * *

"To Loke, my boy! Thank you for being such a hard worker! We all know you're going to make it far in your education and we wish you the best! To Loke!" Capricorn raised his glass in toast to the young man who was leaving on adventure.

Lucy thrust up her shot glass full of Chivas. "Loo Toke!" She slurred. Throwing it back, just like the three glasses of wine and two full pints prior. The entire staff chuckled at her expense and Loke's panicking. He was trying to clean up her spills, while avoiding her large chest, even though that was where most of the mess resided.

"I guess we can call it a night, my man," Taurus started, then slapped his back, "We really will miss you buddy."

Beaming and tearing up a bit, Loke bid his goodbyes to everyone with lots of sniffles from Cancer, some odd advice from Virgo and a couple threats laced with curses from Aquarius. Giving the group a two-finger salute, Loke carried Lucy home to the hotel. As he laid her down in bed, she yanked on his arm, practically sprawling him on top of her "Loke?"

"Hmm?" he hummed as he tried to readjust himself to beside her rather than above.

"What did you mean you'd have to close the hotel? Aren't your pa- **YAWN** -rents coming back to take care of it?" she probed, snuggling into his side. He frowned and sat up slowly, trying to think of a good answer, even though he didn't want to explain. Looking back, he noticed her eyes were shut and she was breathing evenly. He sighed to himself, covered her with a blanket from the foot of the bed, and walked out of the room.


	5. Love Myself

Chapter 4: Over the Hills and Far Away

 **Disclaimer:** **This is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, as they all belong to Hiro Mashima. The contents of the story are based entirely on the plots of Mamma Mia! and Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again! with spins and twists of my own, which are still old hat/cliche! Please enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Loke stood stalk straight in the shower. He didn't know what to think of that question. The water pounded on his back and his heart aimed to match it by pounding relentlessly against his ribcage. He was too drunk for this right now. It could get too real. He couldn't explain to Lucy. He couldn't explain to anyone. So instead, he focused on his memories of the fun day he shared with Lucy at the library and the market stalls.

 ***** SMUT WARNING*****

As he was soaping up, the memory of Lucy in his T-shirt earlier that morning flashed through his mind. Without permission, his body began to respond. His length started to expand, as he ran his right hand along himself. Hissing and throwing his head back lightly, he began to stroke his shaft slowly. Groaning out loud, he pictured the perfect view up her shirt. Her thick, creamy thighs. He shuddered slightly, picturing himself between them. Her slightly puffy pussy. He tried to imagine how she would taste and the noises she might make. With his left arm, he braced himself against the wall, stroking furiously now as he envisioned himself entering her slowly as she begged him to take her over and over again. He could tell he was reaching his end, and in his mind so was imaginary Lucy. She was whimpering and begging him to let her cum. Thinking of her screaming his name, Loke couldn't hold back. Cum shot directly onto the shower wall and down the tub.

 *****END SMUT*****

As quickly as he found relief, the guilt started to flood In. Lucy would never think of him that way, and he couldn't afford for her to anyway. He was going to travel. He couldn't let one girl stop him from exploring the world. He had lied to her already anyways, saying that he was going for school. Well, that was partially true. He was leaving to be educated. But more on the ways of the world. He already had his accounting degree, and had plenty of experience running the hotel and working at the restaurant. Now he needed to learn languages, cultures and anything else that might help him. He couldn't do that attached to someone. Not again.

* * *

Lucy woke up, once again in a bed she didn't remember getting into. The last thing she remembered was taking that shot of Chivas at the restaurant. Loke must've carried her to bed again. But he was drunk last night, too, wasn't he? She sat up on the edge of the bed and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. Yawning, she stretched out her arm to grab the clock on her bedside table. 8 AM was as good a time as any to get up, blaring headache or not.

Gathering the required materials for showering, Lucy made her way to the bathroom. She sat her clothes down on the counter and moved to turn the shower on. She pulled the curtain across the bar and prepared to turn the knob, but just as she grabbed it, she noticed that it was sticky. Thinking it might be soap, she pulled her hand toward her to smell the mystery substance on her hand, instantly gagging when the heady scent of spunk hit her nostrils. "Oh God! EW EW EW EW EW!" she almost silently exclaimed to herself, turning on the sink and washing her hand with soap. She needed to shower, and there was no way she was going to confront Loke about this.

Lucy decided she could go without using her face towel for scrubbing, and turned the knob with the towel as a barrier. She quickly dropped the towel in disgust and shuddered. Washing her hand with soap again, she hopped in the shower and proceeded to clean her body as best she could and sang to herself.

"I have a dream, a song to sing.

To help me cope with anything.

If you see the wonder of a fairy tail,

you can take the future even if you fail.

I believe in angels.

Something good in everything I see.

I believe in angels.

When I know the time is right for me,

I'll cross the stream. I have a dream."

She quickly, although not effortlessly, forgot about the whole ordeal as she began her daily routine of shaving her armpits and legs. But she was rushing so much, she cut herself. Cursing about it, she finished shaving and then hopped out of the sower. Not wanting to get blood on the pretty pink towel, she placed toilet paper on her leg to stop the bleeding. She wrapped herself tightly in the towel before opening the door and calling out for Loke. She hid her body behind the door when she heard his bedroom door slam open.

"Wassup Lucy?" he asked, voice gruff and low, "where's the fire?"

Lucy's mind spun in circles, trying and failing to pair that sexy morning voice along with the vision in front of her. Coming towards her was a fluffy-haired man donning sweat pants and a t-shirt, both of which were entirely too big for him. Once he reached her, he stretched like an overgrown house cat. She couldn't help the smile that took over her face.

"Lucy?" He asked again, voice normalizing a little.

Shaking out of her reverie, Lucy remembered the reason she called him, "Yeah, uh, my dumb ass cut myself shaving. You wouldn't happen to have any band aids, would you?

He yawned widely, "I think we do. Lemme see the cut though. That way I know what size to get," he explained as he pushed her back into the bathroom, not thinking about the indecency of the situation. Leading her by the shoulders, he had her sit on the counter and lifted her shin to examine her cut. "Eh, not too bad. I'll be right back."

Loke sauntered slowly over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a set of bandages, "Oh god, they were just in there?" Lucy exclaimed, slapping her forehead, "I'm so sorry I woke you up." She apologized frowning.

"No worries! We have a big day planned ahead of us anyway. I promised to take you to all the libraries, and if we're gonna be able to do that, I needed to wake up now anyway." He bent down, and opened the cabinet under the sink, pulling out rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball.

Lucy looked at him, eyes wide, "It happened in the shower! It's clean I promise!" She explained, "besides, it's better to clean cuts with soap and water, the alcohol just irritates the cut."

"Mhmm. Sure, well I've never heard that before, so we're going to go with this. I can't have you losing your leg after staying here. Might sue me." He grumbled teasingly. Standing between her legs, he gathered her injured leg up and propped it against his stomach. Gently, but still methodically, he dabbed at the cut. When Lucy started to hiss from the pain, Loke blew on it lightly. Looking at her face, his breath caught in his throat. Lucy looked up to meet his eyes when she realized he had stopped moving.

Loke broke the staring contest by clearing his throat and unwrapping the band aid, "this should keep you safe." He placed the band aid directly over the cut and, feeling brazen, cupped her calf and ankle and bent to kiss the cut, "You should be all better now."

Lucy's face had turned bright red during the exchange and she started to sputter. Loke cleaned up the mess and left the room before Lucy was able to get a word out at all. She blinked for a bit at the closed door that he had just passed through, before shaking her head and hopping off the counter.

Lucy dressed quickly, brushed her teeth and applied her light make-up. Appreciating her appearance, she made her way down to the kitchen to find Loke. Halfway down the stairs, she smelled coffee and something burning and couldn't stop the smile that grew on her face. She entered the kitchen, prepared with an insult, "So what are we burning today chef Loke?"

He rolled his eyes before pointing out the egg carton, "Well since we're leaving tomorrow, I think that it's important to finish off the perishables. I bought those eggs two days ago, so they should still be really fresh. I don't care how you cook 'em. I'd do it, but like you said, I'd burn 'em."

Grinning at his self-deprecating humor, Lucy scrambled the eggs and put the remnants of the cheddar cheese from the fridge on top, "Cheesy eggs?" Loke nodded and they fell into an easy rhythm making the rest of their breakfast, Loke nibbling on the eggs, "Oh by the way, Low-ks, you left a mess on the shower wall. You might wanna clean that off before we leave," Lucy mentioned, causing Loke to choke on the eggs in his mouth.


	6. The World is Ours

Chapter 6: The World is Ours

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, as they all belong to Hiro Mashima. The contents of the story are based entirely on the plots of Mamma Mia! and Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again! with spins and twists of my own, which are still old hat/cliche! Please enjoy anyway!**

 **AN: Great thanks to** neffateri13 **for your review! I appreciate you reading the story and look forward to any commentary you might have!**

 **On that note, I'm looking for a proofreader. As a fellow partaker, I hate when I'm reading a story and the grammar or typos make it difficult or even impossible to read. If any of you would like to beta these, or even comment on issues you found in the story, I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you!**

* * *

Lucy dashed out the door of the third library with a blushing and silent Loke in tow. The libraries had many similarities, her favorite being the most obvious: they were all full of books!

"It's a shame that I won't get to rent any of these! The library fines would be ridiculous since I'd never be returning them!" She blabbered on, hoping Loke would eventually break out of his funk.

Loke looked at her confused for a bit, "You can purchase books, you know?" he prompted.

"Wait! What?" Lucy asked, flabbergasted and a little more than ecstatic, "Are you serious? We have to go back! We have to see if there are any books I **_NEED_**!"

Loke burst out laughing at her antics, "Ok bookworm, but don't you think it would make more sense to just continue on and purchase the books from now on? There's only so many you can carry after all…"

"Yeah, but you're here too! I know you'd help me!" she stated, looking back at him expectantly.

"I d'know, you're kinda mean," Loke pretended to think it over as he stroked his chin.

"Awww! Low-kes! I was just teasing this morning! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She begged, pouting while folding her hands in front of her and bowing slightly.

"Eh, I mean… do you really neeeeeed all those books?" he asked as he continued his ruse.

She squished her bust together slightly and moved her elbows back and forth to draw Loke's attention to them, "I promise to make dinner tonight, so you don't have to eat a TV dinner or burnt food?" She bartered.

"Eh, why not then." He said while grinning.

"You drive a hard bargain, mister!" Lucy said while proudly strutting through the aisles with renewed interest, as she picked up a book here and there.

* * *

A few hours later found Loke and Lucy heading back to the hotel, both with arms literally filled to the limit with books. Lucy had purchased a book or two from each library, Loke set a limit as a pragmatic solution to the future problem of transporting the heavy tomes. Lucy was grinning from ear to ear, and for the two of them, this was enough for now.

 _She's beautiful, smart, and wonderfully fun. I could give up traveling the world for her, and she seems into traveling, so maybe I won't have to._ He thought, smiling lightly watching her march ahead, only too excited to get home.

"How much further, Low-kes?" She asked, once again using her nickname-of-sorts for him.

"It's on this block, you should recognize it by now," he teased, bunching his eyebrows together lightly and scrunching his nose up.

"I'm not very good with directions," she huffed, before stomping further down the street, looking for the hotel, so she could relieve her arms from the strain of her burden of books. Upon reaching the hotel, she carefully placed her books on the counter, meanwhile, Loke dropped his load onto the couch in the entryway. Lucy's soul left her body for a moment when she saw how badly he treated her precious purchases. He grinned and put his hands up in self-defense as she started to swing her hands at him.

Laughing at Lucy's expense this time, the two made their way down the street again to go to the grocery store. Lucy was the taciturn one now. Once they made it to the grocery store though, Lucy recovered and started hopping around, chattering about snacks and her travel plans, occasionally asking Loke about his plans.

"Well, I'm going to Paris first," she explained, "I plan to end up in Greece, but your adventure plan seems so much more interesting. I want to see the world, just like you're doing, but I'm not sure I should be away for that long." She frowned at the realization that her travels would someday soon come to an end, and she would have to return to the real world.

Loke noticed her demeanor change and quickly made a suggestion, "You could always travel with me?" she cocked her head to the left and looked up at him quizzically, "well, I'm traveling around for a bit." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck to express how awkward he felt.

"I thought you were going for school?" Lucy asserted, suspiciously.

"Well, it's partially true, but I'm going more for the school of life and new experiences than an actual institution of education." He tried to delineate between the two.

"So why not just call it traveling?"

"My coworkers and people around here wouldn't understand. I'm giving up my parent's…" He suddenly stopped in both speech and movement.

"Your parent's?" Lucy prodded, curious.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get the stuff and move on, okay?" He replied. Lucy noticed his eyes were hard, even though he was avoiding eye contact at this point.

"Yeah, I worried about that at first, too. My mom used to be a famous performer when she was my age. She stopped when she got pregnant with me, but I know she always wanted to travel like she used to. When I was little, she told me stories about it all the time. My dad never approved, however. He sent me to a prestigious school in America for Economics and Accounting, but I left right after I finished. He's going to be so mad when I go back." She looked down at her hands, hoping that her sharing made Loke feel a little bit better.

He grabbed her left hand in his large right one, and they continued to walk down the street, hand-in-hand and silent as the night. When they walked in the front door, Lucy ran to the kitchen and began breaking down the vegetables and meat. She cooked a simple meal of meatloaf, mashed potatoes and green beans for dinner. She popped open the wine before dinner and started sipping directly from the bottle. If Loke minded, he didn't say anything.

* * *

The two of them stuck to their thoughts for the rest of the night. Loke washed the dishes while Lucy went upstairs to pack up her clothes and books before heading off to take a shower. She hummed for a while before mumbling the song's lyrics to herself in time:

Like an image passing by

My love, my life

In the mirror of your eyes

My love, my life

I can see it all so clearly

All I love so dearly

Images passing by

Like reflections of your mind

My love, my life

Are the words I try to find

My love, my life

But I know I don't possess you

With all my heart, God bless you

You will be my love and my life

You're my one and only

By the end of the verse, Lucy had broken down in tears, to the point where she could no longer stand. The water pelted down on her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was having trouble even breathing, so the water pounding on her back wasn't even a thought in her head. She felt the water stop beating down on her, but she didn't register why it had stopped or even that it should have been a concern. She felt a towel being draped over her, before being raised to her feet. She once again felt the towel move to surround her, before being stuffed into a robe, with another towel draped over her head. She was then lifted into strong arms and carried down a hallway, but not to the room she had grown to love, but at this point, she wouldn't have

cared either way. She was laid down and covered with blankets, and someone crawled in bed behind her and held her loosely around her waist.

* * *

Lucy woke with a start when a ray of sunshine hit her in the face. She shot straight up, not knowing how she got into the room, or rather she attempted to but was held down by a strong arm holding her down. She slowly glanced over her shoulder, mortified that she had gone to bed with someone. Even when she had been drunk this hadn't happened. She didn't drink that much last night, did she? She started flailing and screaming, waking up Loke with a serious rush of adrenaline.

"What, what!?" He demanded, looking around, hair disheveled and eyes a strange mix between concerned and sleepy.

"What in fresh hell are you doing in my bed LOKE!?"


	7. Paris SMUT WARNING

Chapter 7: Paris

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, as they all belong to Hiro Mashima. The contents of the story are based entirely on the plots of Mamma Mia! and Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again! with spins and twists of my own, which are still old hat/cliche! Please enjoy anyway!**

 **AN: I apologize for my odd uploading behavior, I'm new to this and only write when the fancy strikes me. Not that I'm under the impression that any of you are waiting with bated breath, anyway, but still I'd like to apologize.**

 **On that note, I'm still looking for a proofreader. As a fellow partaker, I hate when I'm reading a story and the grammar or typos make it difficult or even impossible to read. If any of you would like to beta these, or even comment on issues you found in the story, I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you!**

I had been two days since Loke and Lucy traveled to Paris. Lucy out on the terrace of their hotel room and thought about how the trip had been so far. After waking up in Loke's room, smacking the daylights out of him, followed by being restrained by him, Loke and Lucy's relationship had shifted. _Who am I kidding,_ she blushed, _our relationship hasn't changed… it just progressed?_ She berated herself inwardly, thinking back to that morning.

 _"So are you going to explain why you're in my bed!?" She demanded, rather foolishly, as he had her pinned to his bed. His hands secured her wrists, while his strong legs surrounded her thighs._

 _"First of all, you're in my room, second of all, you would have gotten pneumonia if I had left you in that shower. Not to mention the fortune I would have had to pay if I had let the water continue to run after your hour-long pity party in my bath tub. What the hell was that about anyway?" He nearly spat, "You had me so worried," he continued much quieter, "Your sobs were so loud." He explained, his eyes searching hers for an answer._

 _She thought back to the night before, going stark white when she realized what had happened, "I…I… I don't want to talk about it right now Loke. Please just get off of me." She responded despondently._

 _"No, I need to know what that was about. We haven't known each other very much, but I still care about you a hell of a lot for someone I just met. I… I thought you might be, no, I knew you were hurting and I couldn't stand to leave you alone," he pressed on, still trying to search her eyes for any sense of an explanation._

 _She looked up into his frantic eyes, and her own softened a little bit. Her lips began to twitch as her body responded to the passion in his voice. She looked down at his thin, light lips. She looked back into his eyes through her lashes before brazenly licking her lips, begging him to kiss her with her eyes._

 _He sighed, realizing what was going on, and placed his forehead on hers. They were both broken over something and were unbearably lonely. He strengthened his resolve and leaned down to taste her lips. She moaned lightly the second his lips touched hers. She could barely breathe because of the sweet, delicate movement of his lips against hers. He let go or her right wrist and placed his hand on her ribs, just below her breast; her chest barely moving as she only sucked in little bits of air here and there._

 _Sighing again, Loke retreated from her lips and licked them lightly, causing Lucy to half-moan half-sigh in reaction, "Look, Lucy. I don't know what's going on with you, but I don't want to see you like that, okay? I'm here. Talk to me. I'm broken too, so I'll understand. Or at least, I will try to," he requested, his forehead pressed to hers and eyes shut tight. He felt her nod against him before he dived back into her plump, inviting lips. He continued with his light kisses, rubbing her left wrist with his right thumb and the underside of her breast with his other._

Lucy slapped her cheeks. She couldn't be thinking of this now, he could come back at any time! Loke had run downstairs to pick up some food from the convenience store down the street. She looked over the balcony, and realized she still couldn't see his orange hair anyway, so she had a little more time to unpack her brain.

 *****SMUT WARNING*****

 _He dragged his hand down her arm, sliding across her chest to stroke her face and neck, just as lightly as he was kissing her. She felt her heart speed up as he gripped her chin gently and his lips left her own. He moved her head to the side to expose her neck, and began to kiss and lick his way down the statuesque column. He stroked her hair with his right hand, his thumb getting increasingly twitchier as he continued to stroke underneath her breast, not quite touching it. She knew he was trying to be respectful, and she didn't want to rush him, but she was just as impatient as he seemed to be. She had only ever slept with her boyfriends before, this was something entirely new, but she felt she needed that closeness. She wanted to feel full, even this wouldn't fill the hole in her heart._

 _She felt his arousal against her thigh, and began sigh louder and louder. Wordlessly begging him to continue. She shut her eyes tight and ground her legs together to relieve some tension. She tried to move her heavy chest into his hand, but he held her firmly in her place. He continued licking down her chest, reaching the top of the robe and pushing it aside slowly and softly with his chin as he continued his descent. He licked the valley between her heaving breasts, before lightly blowing on the damp strip of skin. Lucy's eyes rolled back in her head and she considered begging for the first time in her life. As he continued to tease the flesh between and above her boobs, she whined slightly, giving up her pride, "Loke, please."_

 _Her words broke the spell they were under. He sat up on his knees, eyes wide looking down at her. She was a mess, hair still slightly damp and strands were stuck together, her face was red from exertion and her robe was hanging open slightly in the front, the swell of her chest within viewing, but her nipples still hidden behind the thin bathrobe, standing at attention., "wha…"_

 _She began before Loke swallowed and moved off of her. Without a word, her lifted her into his arms, not fixing her robe. She looked at him, puzzled._

 _He walked straight to the bathroom. He turned and started the tub, filling it with warm water and bath salts. He moved back to her and began to undress her, not even checking to see if it was alright with her. She silently acquiesced to his unspoken requests, gathering her sizeable bust behind her arms to protect what faux modesty she had left, but said nothing as he unclothed her lower half. Her gaze shifted away from him, as he quickly ridded himself of his briefs and sleep shirt. Because she wasn't looking at him, she felt rather than saw him picking her up and lifting her into the tub and sitting her in his lap._

 _Lucy started to ask what he was doing, but he just shushed her and grabbed a wash cloth and started to scrub her softly, ignoring her private areas, to her frustration. She whimpered when he stopped, "Are…are you done?" she asked, eyes filling with tears and lip quivering at the loss of contact._

 _"I don't have to be." He whispered, kissing her shoulder, "but I need you to ask, so I don't feel like I'm taking advantage of you."_

 _"You're not taking advantage of me!" she exclaimed, turning her face towards his, her honey eyes wide with surprise, "I feel like I'm the one taking advantage of you." He gave her a half-smile before bringing the cloth back under the water and gently guiding her to turn forward again. He started with the breasts he had been teasing all morning. He delicately wiped around the plump flesh of the first, not lingering on any spot before moving on to the next, and Lucy whimpered again._

 _"More?" he prompted, and Lucy nodded, at which point he took both globes in his hands and groped weakly, feeling the weight of them in his hands. He hesitantly grazed around her nipples, testing the water. When Lucy threw her head back on his shoulder, he knew what she wanted. He tweaked and pulled and twisted at her nipples, watching his ministrations over her shoulder._

 _"Loke… Loke please." Lucy pleaded. He nodded, his face pressed against hers as she leaned on his shoulder for support. He pulled her right nipple and rubbed the tip of it while pinching it for a few more moments, before releasing it entirely and sliding his hand down her taut tummy lightly grazing her soft curls between her legs._

 _"Are you sure?" he asked, voice gruff from arousal._

 _"Please," she begged. He once again nodded and fully cupped her pussy with his hand, sliding his middle finger in between her slit, stroking her as lightly as he had been doing everything else. Lucy sighed in relief, and rocked her hips against his hold, "more…" she demanded, and at her request he slipped his finger inside her tight opening, sighing with her at the contact. She ground her behind on his obvious arousal as he began to finger her more quickly, "more!" she demanded again, this time more forcefully. He fulfilled her request by slamming another finger into her sopping pussy, the bathwater doing little to dilute her arousal._

 _Lucy out-and-out moaned this time, thrusting against the movements of his hand, grinding and shaking as he pleasured her. "Loke… Loke," she panted out, "I need MORE." She commanded. Not thinking and only wanting to give her what he needed, Loke lifted Lucy slightly out of the water and drove his twitching cock deep into her dripping cunt, Lucy screamed in pleasure as he thrusted in and out at a nearly neck breaking pace. She rode him with all she had, his right hand pinching her clit and his left digging into her hip for support. Lucy began to see stars as Loke pinched and twisted her clit as violently as he plunged into her. She came all over him, screaming her release and he quickly followed, pouring his seed into her greedy pussy, which continued to milk him even after he had long been finished._

 _Loke pulled out of her, then took the wash cloth, lovingly stroked her pussy clean, before getting out of the tub and helping her to her feet. As they dried and prepared to leave the bathroom, Lucy turned to him, "Th…thank you for that."_

 _"It wasn't just for you." He said, eyes downcast._

 _"I know. I just…"_

 _"What?" he asked, turning to face her, trying to find a morsel of regret._

 _"We're just helping each other out right?" Lucy asked quietly._

 _Loke couldn't say he was crushed. He hadn't intended on fucking her, but he was definitely disappointed before she continued, "I mean," Lucy started again, "if… if I need it again? Would you… would you be willing?"_

 _He kissed her as lightly as he had when they first started. "I'll help you anytime you ask." Before turning and exiting the bathroom, leaving Lucy feeling empty all over again._


	8. Neighbors Know My Name SMUT WARNING

Chapter 8: Neighbors Know My Name

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, as they all belong to Hiro Mashima. The contents of the story are based entirely on the plots of Mamma Mia! and Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again! with spins and twists of my own, which are still old hat/cliche! Please enjoy anyway!**

 **AN: I'm genuinely shocked at how fast people are reading this! I feel so special! Thank you!**

 **On that note, I'm still looking for a proofreader. As a fellow partaker, I hate when I'm reading a story and the grammar or typos make it difficult or even impossible to read. If any of you would like to beta these, or even comment on issues you found in the story, I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you!**

* * *

Lucy shook herself out of her reverie, her panties were soaked through and her nipples strained against the fabric of Loke's bed shirt. She pulled her knees to her chest. It had been two days since they touched each other. Even though they shared a bed, Loke had not made any advances since then. The first night, Lucy thought she may have offended him when he did not pursue her, but that day and the following had proved her wrong as he acted friendly all day long. His behavior was identical to the days prior to their coupling. He joked with her and was kind to her. He teased her and even mildly flirted with her, but he never looked at her with the lust she felt brewing inside her.

Her heart dropped into her stomach as she thought about it. She had felt alive in that bath tub, but since they left the hotel, it hadn't been brought up once. Lucy sighed and relaxed her legs, releasing the tension in her back as she stretched. She once again glanced over the balcony to see if Loke was returning yet, and sighed when she still didn't see his vibrant mop. Her shoulders sagged, and she moved into the bedroom, laying back on the bed with her knees hanging off the edge.

 *****SMUT WARNING*****

Every time she closed her eyes, she felt his hands on her. The tweaking of her breasts and the pumping of his fingers, the fullness she felt when he thrust relentlessly into her body. She moaned involuntarily, grasping her own full breast in one hand and rubbing circles on her clit under her panties.

Feeling too restrained, she divested herself of her underwear, flinging them across the room toward the door. She palmed her boob under the shirt and all but humped her own hand she played and teased herself moaning quietly. The sound of sloshing water in her mind kept her from noticing the steps in the hall or the key in the lock. The circles she drew grew smaller and faster and she started moaning loudly, "Oh, Lokeee" she moaned, throwing her head back as her pleasure built. She could feel her completion approaching.

Just then a large clank and a dull thud made it past her imagination. Her eyes shot open and he head snapped towards the door, "Lo…Loke.. I" she started, "I-I-I can explain!" Her eyes wide and panicked. He sat back on his haunches and retrieved her panties from the floor. Grasping them in his hand, he looked back up at Lucy, slammed the door behind him and swaggered up to the base of the bed. He placed himself between her legs, and once again crouched down. He ripped her hand from her dripping center, she saw a flash of change in his eyes, going from the sweet Loke she joked, slept and ate with to a feral, hungry beast. Like a lion stalking its prey, he slowly inched towards her. She finally came to her senses and tried to slam her legs shut, but he forced them back open, eyes gleaming and staring directly at her most secret place.

Lucy felt ashamed that his actions aroused her further. "I'm going to take care of you now. But I expect something in return." All Lucy could do was nod. No longer holding back, he devoured her center. He moved his hand from holding her thighs apart to spreading her pussy. He licked and sucked and nibbled at her clit in quick succession. Lucy moaned his name over and over like a prayer.

"More." She demanded, and he smirked against her, remembering her doing this last time as well. Foregoing the other "more's" he knew he was bound receive. He raised from his position, dropped his pants and boxers in one swift motion before entering her savagely. She screamed in surprise, "Oh GOD! LOKE!" she panted and continued screaming his name and her pleasure for the world to hear. Neither cared that the balcony was open and that every passerby on the street below could hear their coupling.

"Good," he growled out, "Let everyone know who's taking care of you." He started pounding erratically, and Lucy could tell she was at his limit.

"Loke, I'm close!" She asserted, and he pulled out flipped her onto her hands and knees and reentered her from behind. She screamed again as he thrust into her reaching around to yank at her nipples and clit, "IT.. IT'S NOT ENOUGH…" she sobbed, "Loke… oh god Loke… it's not enough!" She felt the pleasure from his movements, but the overwhelming loneliness in her heart was starting to take over as she faced away from him.

"What," he staggered, "What else can I do?"

"Try hitting my ass!" Lucy called out lewdly. He stumbled for a moment before spanking her, "Yes! Harder!" She whined loudly grinding back into him with every thrust. She was almost at her peak again, "MORE LOKE!" She commanded. Not knowing what else to do he ground his thumb against her clit, getting it soaked in her juices, "not…not enough," she panted.

Growling, he did the last thing he could think of. He ripped apart her ass cheeks mid-thrust and slammed his thumb into her ass simultaneously with his dick's onslaught to her pussy. She screamed her release, "YES! GOD! LOKE! YES!" He pumped into her a few more times before shuddering his own release. He pushed her off of him, and wiped his limp dick against her sensitive pussy before stalking off to the shower and locking the door behind him.

 ***** END SMUT *****

* * *

Lying in bed later that night, the two laid facing opposite directions. Lucy tried to understand what was going on, but couldn't for the life of her grasp what was going on in his head. She felt him shift next to her. It was Loke who broke the silence, "Hey, earlier I said I'd help you if you gave me something in return."

Lucy's eyes widened and she began to nod. She moved to remove her sleep shirt, when he laid his hand gently above hers, "That's not what I want, Lucy." He whispered, "I want to know what happened in that shower two nights ago."

"I, uh, I had a panic attack I guess." She forced out. He could tell she wasn't going to continue so he probed further.

"About?"

"Uh, well I guess about what the rest of my life is going to be like. There's been so many changes. I don't know," again, she fell silent.

"Look. How about I make you another deal." She looked into his eyes expectantly, "You seem to like sex," she blanched at his blunt statement, "and I want information. For every time I make you cum tonight, I want a secret of yours."

"That makes me feel a bit like a prostitute," she answered, feeling a little sheepish for the first time in their entire relationship.

"If anyone's the prostitute, it's me," Loke explained, "I'm the one handing out sexual favors like it's candy."

"Hey!" she chided, unamused, "I give back just as good as you give. Do you," she started to get nervous and shy, "do you not enjoy me?"

"Of course, I do! You have yet to leave me unsatisfied. I'm just sayin', I'm trading the goods for secrets." She blushed crimson.

"Fine, but I get to dictate how you pleasure me."

"Fine, but in that case, it's per deed, not per orgasm."

"Fine."

"Fine." Loke smirked as he conceded, "so where do I start love?"


	9. Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go

Chapter 9: Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, as they all belong to Hiro Mashima. The contents of the story are based entirely on the plots of Mamma Mia! and Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again! with spins and twists of my own, which are still old hat/cliche! Please enjoy anyway!**

 **AN: This episode has nothing to do with MM or MM! HIGA! Thank you for all the follows!**

 **I'm still looking for a proofreader. As a fellow partaker, I hate when I'm reading a story and the grammar or typos make it difficult or even impossible to read. If any of you would like to beta these, or even comment on issues you found in the story, I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you!**

* * *

Loke hadn't succeeded in finding out Lucy's big secret that night, and he gave up before they fell asleep. Correction, as he fell asleep. Lucy couldn't fall asleep after being pressed to share with him what she didn't even have the courage to talk to Cana and Aries about. Tears silently streamed from her eyes. She felt trapped in his arms now. She just knew he would continue to ask about it or look at her with pity in his eyes now. So she did what Lucy Heartfilia did best, she ran. She gathered her belongings quickly, and without leaving a note, she ran to the train station and got on the soonest departure. Lucy Heartfilia was headed to Sweden.

* * *

When she found her seat on the train, Lucy broke down into silent tears. She had thought she had made a great friend, but it appeared that once again, she was all alone. She pulled out her journal.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I think I messed up. I haven't been fair to Loke. I haven't been fair to myself. I started in on this torrid tryst and instead of being a grown up, I ran away like a coward. How can I ever look at myself the same?_

Lucy blushed outwardly, she couldn't discuss this with her mother. Putting her pen down, she closed the journal and rushed to a train attendant, "Excuse me sir, is there a phone available on this train?"

"Yes, miss, right this way." The attendant led her to a row of phones, two of the 14 being used.

Lucy walked to the farthest end of the train. Who could she call? Cana would tell her she did the right thing, and she didn't need to hear that right now. Aries would probably cry and blame herself, and that would just irritate Lucy. She harrumphed and slumped in the chair, "Well if I can't talk to my best friends then who can I talk to," she mused.

"Uh," a small voice sounded beside her, "Well, you can… you can talk to me?"

Lucy turned to see a small girl…or woman?.. sitting beside her. This girl had bright blue hair, a tiny frame and the widest, sincerest eyes she'd ever seen in her life, "I'm Levy, and I've always found it easier to talk to strangers, because the people you know might judge you, but who cares if a stranger does? You'll never see them again."

Lucy cocked her head to the side, mulling over what the blunette said, "Alright, your logic is sound. But you have to promise to take it to your grave."

"Alright, how about this, you unload on me and I'll do the same with you. That way we both have mutual secret keeping promises," Levy responded, holding a finger to her lips in thought.

"Sounds fair," Lucy responded, eyes crinkling and feeling at ease for the first time since the shower incident. Lucy led Levy back to her seat, and the small girl dropped her bag with a loud thud, "What do you got in there? Bricks!?" Lucy asked, wide-eyed.

"Uh, you could say that," Levy giggled, while rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment, "I'm just really into books and learning new languages!"

"Really?" Lucy asked excitedly, "I love stuff like that too!" She beamed, and the girl across from her matched her enthusiasm.

"Awesome! We have more in common than we thought!" Levy said while getting comfy in the seat across from Lucy.

"Well, I'll be honest, my story isn't all that grand. I was raped a little while back," Levy started, oddly enough, still smiling, "But in a way, the man that penetrated me wasn't the rapist in my mind."

Lucy looked mildly horrified and extremely confused, "What do you mean? Isn't that the actual definition of rape? Nonconsensual penetra…er…entrance?"

Levy's smile dropped a little, "Well, this is where I have to ask you to not judge me," she explained, and Lucy nodded along, "The guy…the man that forced himself upon me did it to save his own life. He had a gun on him as well."

"I can't imagine the fear!" Lucy commented.

Nodding, Levy continued, "Yes, it was absolutely terrifying, but I knew we were in it together. Despite his rough outward appearance, his eyes were kind and, I hate to admit it, but had it been another situation, I still might have ended up sleeping with him. Maybe would've dated him. The man was more attractive than sin." Levy sighed, then looked up at Lucy trying to gauge her reaction, but Lucy's face was unreadable., so Levy continued, "I'm not sure it can be classified as rape, since I willingly gave into him and found pleasure from it."

"That's not true! You were under duress! And from what it sounds like, you were both victims!" Lucy finally exploded, "Does… does it help to think it was consensual?" she muttered quieter.

"Yes, I think it does," Levy responded while pouting slightly, "I think that it helps me understand the situation a little better. I… well… I was terrified, and this may be Stockholm Syndrome, but I think I may have fallen for the poor man."

Lucy nodded, "They say that like-experiences bring people together. Have you looked for him?"

"No, I always figured that if he wanted to see me again he would find me. I think that this is something I'm just going to have to live with, but I don't want to discuss it with a therapist, so I have decided just to share with other people, in the hopes that the more I talk about it, the less it will affect me."

"That makes sense," Lucy stated, nodding along, "Well, my story is oddly enough about sex as well."

"Go on," Levy prompted.

"Well, I traveled to London after graduating from university. I wanted to see the world a bit, and that is where I figured I could start. I was dropped off at this hotel, and it was being run by a guy around my age. Two days after knowing each other, I had a panic attack in the shower, and apparently, I had left it running on me for almost an hour. He came in, covered me with towels and laid me in bed, using blankets and his body heat to warm me up after the cold water. The next morning the sexual tension was overwhelming, and we had mind-blowing sex. We didn't really talk too much after that, but two days later we were in Paris having crazy sex again, but it wasn't enough. We had sex twice and I was over it."

Levy looked a little confused, "Okay? Well, that doesn't seem so wrong to me, you were on vacation, it was a fling, what's wrong with that?"

Lucy shrugged, "Well, I guess the problem isn't the "fling" nature, it's the feeling that I had while we were having sex," she elaborated, whispering the last word.

"Oh? Were you falling in love or something?" Levy asked, curious.

"No! That's the thing! I was just FEELING. Since the panic attack, I've been a little numb, and both times we did it, all I could think about was that I felt something. During the second time, normal sex wasn't enough." Lucy said while frowning, eyes downcast.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Levy questioned, concern in her voice.

"No, I think I might have hurt him," Lucy explained, "The first time, I asked if we were just helping each other, basically saying I wasn't interested in anything other than the sex. I feel so guilty for that, but he didn't seem to mind since we did it again." She recalled blushing at her behavior that started their second course, "More than that, after the second time we had sex, he asked me about my panic attack. He offered to trade sexual favors for information, which seemed unfair to me. He obviously had something on his mind too, but thought I'd prefer sex to just talking. I don't know," Lucy hiccoughed, "maybe I did prefer it, but that's not the point!"

"So, what is the point then, Lucy?" Levy prodded.

"I guess, we were both trying to fill up holes, but he wanted me to bare my soul, and I just couldn't handle it. The things we did were so…" Lucy started to dampen slightly at the memories, "inappropriate." She finished.

"Well, then why did you leave?" Levy pushed her on, wanting to hear the end of the story.

"I… well, I got scared. I've never slept with someone I didn't care deeply for before. It was unnerving. It was like we were doing it backwards and unevenly. The stuff was so aggressive, too. Nothing like what I normally like, and honestly, I felt uncomfortable with myself after it all happened. I just, I run when I'm like this. I can't face the music sometimes."

"That's how everyone feels on the inside, even if it's just a little bit. Do you think you'll ever see him again?" Levy cooed, lightly.

"No, there should be no reason to. He probably hates me now anyway." Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't seem too upset about that." Levy suggested, one eyebrow raised. The announcer stated that they were reaching their destination, so Lucy decided to wrap it up.

"No, you're right, I really don't feel too upset about it. We weren't a thing anyway. It was just sex. You're completely right about this by the way. I'm glad I was able to talk this out with you." Lucy said beaming down at her, "Look, I hope to end up in Greece, but I'll be finishing my trip in about a month. If you ever want to talk to a semi-stranger again, I'll be on Kalikari island." Shaking Levy's hand, before deciding _fuck it_ and pulling the blunette into a hug, Lucy started to gather her things and prepare for her next adventure. "Sweden, here I come!"


End file.
